Sirius et James : des êtres tellement patients !
by Morenas
Summary: James n'en peux plus, il craque. Il adore sa femme, c'est une femmes merveilleuse mais à son humble avis, si elle n'avait pas de langue , elle serait encore plus merveilleuse. Mais heureusement,Sirius est là !


James en avait marre mais franchement marre. Il regarda son épouse marcher de long en large en continuant de blablater.

-Non mais alors tu vois je trouve franchement injuste , je lui dis. Et alors là tu sais ce qu'elle me dit ? Elle fait, écoute Lily il faudrait que tu ouvres les yeux , mais alors moi je l'interrompt et lui lance, non mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? que je suis pas capable de défendre ma place ? et alors elle me répond que …

-STOP ! hurla James .

Lily le regarda interloquée et surtout très mécontente qu'on la coupe dans son si intéressant monologue…

-Pardon ?

James avait deux choix maintenant : soit il battait en retraite et s'excusait soit il s'enfonçait davantage. Et comme James n'avait aucun instinct de survie il choisit de s'enfoncer davantage.

-Ecoute Lily mon amour –voyez la tentative pour se rattraper un minimum- j'aime quand tu te confies à moi, que tu me racontes ta journée mais euh…

James regarda autour de lui furtivement à la recherche d'une bonne excuse.

-Euh tu pourrais te confier à euh …

Oui …A qui pourrait elle parler ? puisqu'elle avait la manie de se crêper le chignon avec toutes les femmes qu'elle rencontrait, Lily avait un nombre limité d'amies.

-A Sirius !

Oh non faites que j'ai pas dit ça…Il va me tuer !

-Sirius ?

Non oublie ce que j'ai dit !

-Oui tiens pourquoi pas ?

Il va m'écorcher vif…

-Et si je l'appelais maintenant ? s'écria Lily

Ohlala Sirius est mal barré…JE suis mal barré !

Lily embrassa son mari , comprenant qu'il devait être fatigué de toutes ses histoires .

2 jours plus tard…

-JAMES !

Reconnaissant la douce voix mélodieuse de son meilleur ami, James commença à s'enfuir par la porte de derrière mais une main puissante l'attrapa le faisant glapir comme une fille.

-Arrêtes de cuiner James comporte toi comme un homme ! tonna Sirius

Celui-ci le relâcha et alla s'assoir dans un canapé moelleux en sortant sa baguette qu'il tapota sur un accoudoir.

James se releva tant bien que mal pour affronter son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air furieux et fatigué.

-2 jours ! 6 heures de sommeil ! 12 tasses de café ! Attends le mieux : 8 conversations inter-cheminettes de 3h avec ta chère épouse !

-hum oui Lily est insomniaque…

-C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE ? hurla Sirius

Répondre ou ne pas répondre ? Telle est la question….

-Bon Sirius calme toi, je vais TOUT t'expliquer…

-Oui vas y explique moi pourquoi c'est MOI pauvre garçon innocent qui a juste eu le malheur de rencontrer un hibou ébouriffé – c'est toi le hibou ébouriffé- et donc qui n'a rien fait de mal, doit subir les assauts téléphoniques de Lily POTTER ? Tu entends ? POTTER ! pas BLACK ! P-O-T-T-…

-Ca va ! j'ai compris ! je sais encore épeler mon nom !

-T'en es vraiment sûr ? Nan parce que je me ferais un plaisir de te le graver sur la face !

-Sirius ! Vieux je suis désolé pour Lily mais j'ai craqué…J'en pouvais plus et en bon mari que je suis j'ai préféré te l'envoyer que de lui couper la langue.

-Le sortilège Bloclangue tu connais ?

- Parce que tu penses que je n'ai pas essayé !

Sirius me regarda avec suspicion, je pris mon air le plus désespéré et je crois qu'il a assez bien marché car il a paru se calmer un peu.

-CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! C'EST TA FEMME ! TU EN ASSUMES LES RESPONSABILITES ! JE T'AVAIS PREVENU NON ? JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE TU POUVAIS DIRE ADIEU A TA PETITE VIE TRANQUILLE ET INSOUCIANTE ? MAIS EST-CE QUE MONSIEUR M'A ECOUTE ? NOOOONN BIEN SUR QUE NON ! ET MAINTENANT IL ME REFILE SA FEMME ,LE SOIT DISANT AMOUR DE SA VIE ! Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça avec ta théière ?

- du thé ?

Pitoyable…

-Du thé ? Du THE ? DU THE ? Tu me propose du thé après tout ce que je viens de te dire !

-Oui ?

-Ok avec du citron alors.

Quiconque nous regarderait par la fenêtre nous prendrait pour des fous mais je vous assure que je suis sain d'esprit, nous avions juste quelques moments d'égarements…

-Sirius je te jure que je t'embêterai plus avec Lily, je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains et je vais lui…

-parler ? excellente idée !

-couper la langue.

Les sourcils de Sirius se froncèrent et tout d'un coup il éclata de rire. Je le regardai un peu perplexe de voir mon meilleur ami plié en deux dans mon salon avec sa tasse de thé au citron.

-Sirius, arrête de rire voyons ! il n'y a rien de drôle !

-Tu veux couper la langue de ta femme ! répliqua celui-ci toujours en train de rire.

-Tu vois une autre solution ?

-Lui parler ? Lui dire que tu en as marre de servir de journal intime ?

-Mais si je lui parle , elle va répondre !

-Et oui James c'est ce qui se passe quand deux personnes discutent…Elles se répondent !

-Oh ca va hein !

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants –oui ça nous arrivent parfois. Mais notre silence fut perturbé par la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant signe que Lily revenait.

Sirius releva la tête , effrayé comme un lapin pris en chasse. Il se leva brusquement cherchant une sortie en tournant la tête de droite à gauche.

-James ?

Sirius m'agrippa les épaules et me secoua comme un forcené, je protestai mais il me fait signe de rester silencieux.

-Bordel Sirius c'est que Lily !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'enfuit par la fenêtre devant. Je courus à la fenêtre pour voir l'étendu des dégâts, évidemment je m'en doutai : ce triple buse était tombé en plein dans les rosiers ! Lily allait le tuer ! Enfin s'il finissait pas par mourir écorché par les épines…

-Bon Sirius je vais voir Lily , bouge pas !

-Très drôle James, vraiment très spirituel ! me lança Sirius.

Je compris le spirituel de ma phrase et laissa échapper un petit rire. Je fermai la fenêtre pendant que Sirius me faisait jurer que je ne l'oublierais pas tout en me rappelant nos serments éternels de ne jamais laisser tomber l'un l'autre si vous voulez mon avis, il en faisait trop ! Je n'allais quand même pas oublier mon meilleur ami coincé entre les épines des rosiers !

-Ah James te voilà ! Enfin je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure !

Je me détournai vivement de la fenêtre pour faire face à ma femme

-Tu rentres tôt, pas d'heures sup aujourd'hui ?

Elle me fit un sourire rayonnant et s'approcha de moi d'une démarche très très sexy.

-Nonnn, j'ai décidé de rentrer m'occuper de mon adorable mari.

-Adorable ? fis je avec un petit sourire.

-Oui…Elle sourit…Enfin tout d'abord je dois m'excuser pour mon comportement.

Je la regardai interloqué.

-Je sais que j'ai été pénible ces derniers temps à tout le temps parler ! Je m'en suis rendu compte en parlant avec Sirius . Pourras tu me pardonner ? me dit elle tout en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et en m'embrassant .

Elle posait la question ? Elle m'embrassait dans le cou et elle me posait la question ? Mais bien sûr que je lui pardonnais !

-Tu sais je vais devoir aussi aller m'excuser auprès de Sirius…

-Tant que tu n'emplois pas le même méthode pour t'excuser ça me va, marmonnai-je distrait par ses baisers.

Le nom de Sirius m'évoquait quelque vaguement quelque chose mais mon esprit refusait de me dire pourquoi il était urgent que je me souvienne de l'existence de ce nom.

-James, souffla Lily toujours agrippée à mon cou.

Ce fut à ce moment là je crois que je mis mon cerveau en mode pause et oubliai tout.

Il me sembla bien entendre une voix qui criait des « James, putain je vais te massacrer, t'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses vite fait bien fait ! » Mais c'était sans doute mon imagination .

3 heures plus tard…

-James…

-Hmmm

-James…j'ai l'impression d'entendre la voix de Sirius…

Sirius. Sirius ! Oh putain j'ai oublié Sirius ! J'ai oublié mon meilleur ami ! J'ai laissé mon meilleur ami dans les rosiers. Fait pas chaud en plus. Je regardai l'heure sur l'horloge de ma chambre. Oh mon dieu, ca va faire 3 putains d'heures qu'il se gèle dans les rosiers ! Je suis ignoble. Il va me tuer…sauf si je le laisse là…Non James, pas bien ! tu vas aller sauver ton meilleur ami et reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé il te pardonnera. Mais oui James et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu ?

Allez courage !

Je m'extirpai du lit pour rejoindre le salon sous les yeux interrogateurs de Lily.

-Rendors toi Lily, je reviens vite.

Ou pas. Ca dépendra de Sirius…

Je rejoignis vite le salon, ouvrit la fenêtre, oh il fait vraiment froid, et regardai par-dessous.

-Sirius ? j'appelai .

Non ma voix n'est pas faible ! Ni chevrotante ! Un Potter n'a pas la voix qui tremble !

-JAMES ! Tu m'as oublié ! Tu m'as laissé pourrir sur ce rosier !

-mais non pas du tout !

-Je vais te découper en tous petits morceaux James, me menaça Sirius. En tous tous petits morceaux, tu entends James ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Lily est arrivé et elle a …non je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité…parlé, elle s'est excusé et on a ensuite beaucoup euh parlé ! tu la connais…

-Elle a parlé ?

-Oui ! Enormément !

-C'était pénible ?

-Très pénible ! en prenant ma voix la plus dramatique –oui je sais j'assure dans le domaine du pauvre mari éploré.

-Bon t'es à moitié pardonné, mais maintenant remonte moi !

Le remonter ? Ah ouiii !

-Ca y est l'information est parvenue à ton cerveau ?

Je décidai de pas répondre trouvant cette remarque beaucoup trop impertinente mais le remontai quand même à l'aide du levicorpus.

Il atterrit à grands bruits dans mon salon mais se releva vite quand il aperçut Lily en petite chemise de nuit à ses pieds.

-Sirius ?

Ledit Sirius se retourna vers moi les sourcils froncés, ohlala j'étais pas dans la merde !

-Je vois…Beaucoup parlé hein James ? Très pénible ? lança mon meilleur ami.

-James, qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? me demanda Lily perplexe.

-Oui James qu'est ce que tu racontes ? en rajouta mon futur ex-meilleur ami .

-James ? James ? JAMES ?

Et pour une fois mon instinct de survie se manifesta et je m'enfuis comme je peux. C'est-à-dire que je passai par la fenêtre que Sirius avait déjà expérimenté. Et je peux dire une chose : Non toutes les épines ne se sont pas accrochées à Sirius. Faut je brûle ce rosier.

Fin !


End file.
